


Yuletide Cheer

by gingeringfigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Creampie, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry) Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sibling Incest, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Kink, Teratophilia, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Vergil is having trouble finding a suitable gift for Dante and so decides to make one. Meanwhile, Dante has a surprise of his own for Vergil.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	Yuletide Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLakituPls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/gifts).



> Sorry this is so late but better late than never, NewLakituPls! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

It was now Yuletide season, the streets bedecked in green and red with colourful twinkling fairy lights. With a festive buzz in the air, people thronged the pavements, busily shopping for Yule presents. Above the loud chatter and traffic, an annoying jingle repetitively blasted on air. In short, it was Hell for Vergil.

Nevertheless, Vergil persisted. He had long tuned out the cacophony in order to preserve his sanity as he stalked through the crowd. This was his final chance searching for Dante’s present before the actual day...tomorrow.

To be fair, Vergil didn’t usually leave important matters to the last minute. He’d had been hunting for the _right_ present all month. He’d already visited Fortuna and Capulet in the past few weeks but with little success. So, finally back in Redgrave, Vergil had decided to brave the commercial district to try his luck. Relying on old memories, he ventured towards the bakery street.

Dante did like sweets, right? He vaguely recalled that there was a confectionery shop that sold good chocolate cakes around this area. Their mother had used to buy cakes from there as an occasional treat ~~(and they’d end up fighting over the cake.)~~

Perhaps it wasn’t the best or useful gift, but it would at least be something that Dante would enjoy for sure. 

* * *

Fuck, the shop wasn’t there anymore; having closed and moved elsewhere decades ago. Frustrated, Vergil wandered around the streets a little more trying to find alternatives. He even tried out the menswear shops; as twins, it was easy to get Dante’s right size but their fashion preferences were so different that Vergil couldn’t be sure if he would be able to pick something that Dante would like wearing...

_Ugh._

Giving up, Vergil decided to head back - it might be better to make a gift himself. Perhaps a protective amulet of some sort? He wasn’t too bad with demonic seals himself.

But would he have enough time to finish making Dante’s gift before Yule the next day? Vergil wasn’t sure. Nevertheless, he would try. This was Dante’s present after all.

* * *

In the end, Vergil wasn’t able to make Dante’s gift. It didn’t look polished enough and wasn’t working well enough for his standards. Meant to be a protective amulet that would avert any serious attack, the failed gift was only good for weak attacks on the level of human thugs. Useless, in other words, especially for Dante.

Dog tired from hours of crafting with trial and error with little to show, Vergil was looking forward to a quick nap before he had to go to Nero’s place for the Yule party. Trudging up to his bedroom, he barely noticed that the door was open ever so slightly instead of being closed. He opened it and heard Dante’s voice greet him in a sultry purr, “Hello there, fancy an early present?”

 _...What?_

Vergil looked up...and he was immediately wide awake. Staring in stunned shock, he took in the sight of Dante lounging on his bed, naked save for a red ribbon that wrapped around his limbs, a stark contrast against his smooth fair skin (he’d even _shaved_ , he absently noted). And of course, the centrepiece was a large bow that strategically hid Dante’s groin. Red rose petals were artistically scattered everywhere, lending a faint floral fragrance. 

Vergil could only facepalm, “... _Why?_ ” 

“Because it’s _Yule_! Or rather, you, heh.” Dante exclaimed, gesturing grandly with a grin. He spread his legs wider and beckoned him with a crooked finger, “Come on, why not enjoy your gift? You can’t go scowling to the party later like Krampus. You’ll scare the kids.”

Of course. This kind of cheesy gesture was so typical of Dante. Vergil shook his head in fond exasperation, “I don’t suppose I can refuse your gift, can I? In that case, I’ll partake with pleasure.”

“Nope! Come on, hurry up!” Dante urged. 

Joining Dante on the bed, Vergil reached out to trace the ribbon hugging Dante’s body, feeling the smooth silk. It was warm, an indicator that Dante had wearing this for a while. Dante giggled under his touch, “That tickles!” But he stayed still, obligingly shifting to let him better explore his present.

Once Vergil had gotten his fill of exploring, it was time to unwrap his present. Finding the loose end of the ribbon, Vergil pulled, unravelling the bow. As the silk ribbon slid and rubbed along Dante’s bare skin, Dante’s cheeks turned red as he squirmed. Well, _well_. Vergil was now getting into the mood, his earlier tiredness all but forgotten. In a few moments, the ribbon was finally off Dante, revealing that he’d not only shaved his limbs and chest, but his groin as well. 

“You shaved?” Vergil brushed Dante’s newly hairless skin, marvelling at how silky smooth and soft it now felt. Dante gasped, “N-no, I waxed! Boy, didn’t realise that I’d feel this _sensitive…_ ”

“Waxing? Wow, I’m impressed.” Vergil laughed. He could clearly see that, Dante’s cock was definitely hard now, dripping precome. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped, causing Dante to buck and groan, “Verge!”

Vergil smirked as he gave Dante’s cock a few pumps before removing his hand to the sound of a long drawn out whine. Then he grabbed Dante’s hip to roll him over. Dante resisted for a few moments, evidently wanting his hand back on his cock again. But he obeyed, shooting him a sultry smile over his shoulder, his eyes lidded with lust. 

Dante pushed himself up onto his knees and then head down, ass high, he reached back to spread his ass, revealing the final surprise in store. A hollow anal plug was inserted in his ass, keeping him open and ready for Vergil at his convenience. Vergil growled at the sight, his cock rock hard if it wasn’t already. 

“ _Eager._ Such a slut for my cock. You couldn’t wait to have my cock longer than you had to, did you?” Vergil purred in low demonic tones as he ran his fingers along Dante’s thigh up to his ass and pushed them inside the hollow plug’s central hole. It was ridged inside for his pleasure but…could Dante feel his cock? 

“Hmm. I suppose I could just fuck you like this but you wouldn’t be able to feel my cock, did you consider that?” Vergil pointed out as he scissored his fingers, feeling how wide the plug’s hole was. Muffled by the pillows, Dante replied, “Just hurry up!” 

His ass wiggled impatiently, compelling Vergil to still him with a smack. Dante yelped and then groaned, his cock dripping onto the sheets below. A red handprint glowed on his ass which Vergil covered and squeezed. 

“Stay _still_.” Vergil growled as he began stripping posthaste, not wanting his clothes to get dirty. To his credit, Dante did stay still while Vergil stripped but his patience wasn’t his best quality. He was already squirming once Vergil pressed his cock to the plug’s open hole and thrust in. 

* * *

“Ah!!” Dante made a breathless noise, arching his back as Vergil drove in, his cock easily slipping in. The anal plug stayed firm, denying him the sensation and friction of Vergil’s cock rubbing against his walls. He only felt the heat and pressure of Vergil’s cock fucking his ass and even then, it was dulled by the anal plug he wore, keeping him open for Vergil to use as he pleased. 

He bit his lip as Vergil pushed him down into the bed and fucked him roughly but he couldn’t feel any pleasurable friction other than the plug pressing and shifting against his walls. He flushed, being used like a fleshlight and denied his pleasure was so demeaning...but hot. 

Dante furtively reached down to try and jerk his cock off but Vergil, the sadistic bastard, caught his hand and pinned it to the bed. His evil twin purred, “No, you come only on my cock or not at all.”

 _How?!_

Dante whined. Vergil chuckled, “Soon. Have some patience.”

Pinned to the bed with little leverage as Vergil plowed his ass, pleasure denied him, Dante begged, pride forgotten in his desperate need, “ _Please!_ I can’t come like this! You can fuck my ass as much as you like, but I need this!”

Vergil remained unmoved by his pleas, his smirk only growing wider. Dante gulped, slowly realising that there was nothing he could do. His neglected cock throbbed, aching for release. 

Vergil kept fucking him, the sound of his cock sliding in and out of the hollow plug loud and obscene. Dante desperately clawed at the sheets, wanting to feel something more than just the dull fullness in his ass. He needed to _feel_ Vergil’s cock. Face burning, he mewled, “I wanna feel your cock fucking me. I can’t feel you like this.”

His evil twin paused and purred, “ _Oh?_ Very well.”

Then Dante felt Vergil grasp the base of the plug as he pulled out of him, leaving him empty. His ass clenched as he tried to stay still, anticipating what would come next. His mouth was watering now, he couldn’t wait to finally feel Vergil’s cock. 

Then a ripple of blue energy floated into his vision and the bed shifted below him, new mass appearing. Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec! Before Dante could turn, he was flattened once more by Vergil’s large devil form, his arms trapped behind his back by that long tail.

His heart racing, Dante’s eyes widened as he felt Vergil’s cock rub against his hole. It felt distinctly _larger_ and obviously _demonic_ with all those ridges and bumps that rubbed against his loose hole. Oh. Yeah. Yeah, he _wanted_ that. 

Then Vergil pushed in, his devil cock inhumanly thick and large, splitting his hole wide. Dante gaped, unable to think beyond the overwhelming pressure and fullness of that _magnificent_ cock filling his ass. Distantly thankful that he’d taken the time to stretch and prep with the large anal plug, Dante’s vision went white when Vergil’s cock pressed against his prostate hard, the ridges and bump simulating him with every inch. Just like that, Dante came hard on Vergil’s stupidly large devil cock untouched. 

“ _Oh, god, fuck!!_ _Aaahh!! Yeessss!!_ ”

Dante’s mouth ran away from him as Vergil relentlessly pounded his ass, not giving him a moment of respite although he’d just come. It felt like he was coming non-stop, the sheer size of Vergil’s cock too big to writhe away from. Not that he could with Vergil’s tail tying up his arms and being pinned by his heavy devil form. Well, he could transform of course, but he couldn’t gather enough control for that right now, too busy being fucked stupid.

Vergil’s cock just pressed _everywhere_ inside him and those ridges and bumps were heaven, scraping against his walls and rippling over his sensitive rim. Dante’s legs quaked, come dripping down his thighs as Vergil drove into him with brutal force and speed, his wings beating to lend more momentum to his thrusts. 

Dante lost grip of reality, drowning in sheer pleasure as Vergil used him as a fuckhole. Vergil’s cock felt so hot inside him as though his demonic blue flames were searing him from within. He was limp now, only held up by the tail around his arms and Vergil’s cock. He only knew one thing; this was gonna be the ride of his life.

* * *

Vergil purred as he fucked Dante under him, enjoying his loud incoherent noises and the way his ass felt so tight, wet and hot around his cock. It felt miles better than fucking the hollow anal plug earlier even if Dante’s frustrated reactions had been gold. 

Dante had come a few times already by this point, drenching the bed below them with his come. Ah, the benefits of being half demon. They could keep going much longer than a human would with non-existent refractory periods. Vergil carefully grasped Dante’s neck with his claws and pulled him up so he could bite him, tasting his blood. 

“Hmm, you taste _delicious_.” Vergil hummed, licking his fangs. Dante’s blood tasted so much better than the Qliphoth fruit had in his memory. His neck sluggishly bleeding from the bite, his twin shuddered, his hole squeezing tight around his cock. Still in human form, Dante was so soft and vulnerable under him, his flesh bruising beneath his hard demonic scales. He was a decadent feast for the eyes, body and mouth. 

Dante gasped below him, coming once more as Vergil rolled his hips, thrusting his cock deep and grinding hard against his prostate. The tight clenching of his ass was enough to finally tip him over this time. Roaring, Vergil pushed Dante down and pressed deeper, forcing his devil cock as deep as it could go. Shoved to the root, he shot hot come into his ass, the ridges on his cock rippling and fanning out to trap his come in. 

* * *

Dante screamed, his hands jerking in the tail’s hold as he was pumped full of come, the sensation and pressure of Vergil’s cock and inhuman amount of come in him overwhelming. And the way those alien ridges moved inside him had him writhing.

Trembling, his face red and eyes glassy, Dante moaned. Was it finally over...? His eyes then rolled back, whimpers escaping his mouth as Vergil’s still hard cock kept plunging into his hole, the squelching obscenely loud. 

_No…way. How was this possible?_

Dante couldn’t think, fucked hard and stuffed full of cock and come. He could only just feel, hypersensitive and hyperaware. He whined and shook under Vergil as he ravaged him, heedless of how overwhelmed he was. His ass and cock ached to the point pleasure blurred with pain, indistinguishable from each other. He was being devoured whole, the sting of Vergil’s claws and fangs an electric thrill on his sweat-slick skin. 

Everything all blurred together. The only constant was Vergil’s impossibly large devil cock pounding his hole with inexorable inevitability. Each thrust rocked his entire body, punching his breath out of him and forcing out Vergil’s come to dribble down his inner thighs. He panted, lightheaded from lack of oxygen and overheated. 

_When would it end?!_

* * *

At last, Vergil was finally done. Purring like a large cat, he lazily ground his cock in Dante’s ass one more time, chasing the last traces of pleasure as he enjoyed Dante’s weak mewls. Taking mercy on him, he slowly withdrew from Dante, pulling a long whine from him as his sensitive ass involuntarily clenched around him from the sensation of his cock rubbing his walls.

Once his devil cock was finally all the way out, Dante became boneless, his body quivering as come oozed from his gaping, twitching hole. Surveying the debauched, wrecked mess he had turned him into, Vergil smirked. He had thoroughly enjoyed his gift. 

Dropping his devil form, Vergil scooped up the leaking come and pushed it back in him with a devilish grin. Dante squealed, his hips jerking in an aborted motion as if he couldn’t decide whether to pull away or push back on his fingers. Panting, Dante shot him an impotent glare, “... _Bastard_.” 

Vergil smirked wider, curling his fingers inside Dante and feeling the sloppy mess he’d made. His twin groaned, his hole weakly clenching around his fingers, “Stooop!”

Dante swatted at him, finally having recovered enough to pull away from him and he grabbed the blankets to tug them over himself like a protective shield. Shooting him an indignant wounded look, he hissed, “You’re an _animal_.”

Vergil snorted. Amused, he reminded him, “In the first place, you offered yourself to me as a gift. You also enjoyed it as we can clearly see.”

He gestured to large wet spot where Dante had come all over the bed. It’d be a pain to wash out later but it was well worth the satisfaction. Blushing, Dante growled at him and turned away with a huff, “ _So what?_ My ass’s sore!”

Vergil wiped his hand clean with a tissue and considered the sulking Dante with a fond amused smile. It wasn’t often he got to see Dante flustered. But perhaps, maybe he had overdone it a tad even if their demonic healing ensured no lasting damage. So he said, “Do you want your gift now?”

“...Yes?” Dante glanced back over his shoulder with a curious look. Vergil hesitated, remembering that he hadn’t been quite satisfied with the results but well...he’d tried his best. Hopefully, Dante would like it. Fetching his clothes, he fished through his pockets for the amulet and held it out to him.

“I made this for you. It’s a protective charm. It’s not as strong as I’d like it to be so you might not find it very useful...but every bit helps.” Vergil awkwardly said. Giving gifts wasn’t his forte. Dante stayed silent, his face unreadable. 

_Shit, did he not like it?_

Vergil continued, “Sorry, I’ll —” 

“I _love_ it!” Shooting upright from under the blankets, Dante exclaimed, his hand darting out to grab the amulet from him. He immediately put it on and held it up for a closer look. He gave him Vergil a soft smile, “You made it yourself?”

“...Yes.” Vergil slowly nodded, pleasantly relieved that Dante liked the gift. Settling down, he shrugged, “I wasn’t sure what to get for you but I thought you’d prefer a functional gift so I tried making this. It’s not perfect but it’ll protect you from minor injuries.”

“Even if it doesn’t work, I already love it, V! You _made_ it just for me, so that counts a lot!” Dante rebutted him with a bright smile. He softly chuckled as he scooted closer to nuzzle Vergil, “I think it’s perfect. Why, it more than makes up for that time when you tried to steal my amulet.”

“...That was _years_ ago.” Vergil sheepishly said, knowing exactly what Dante was referring to. That had not been one of his better moments. Though in his defense, he had been an impulsive teenager. Dante snorted, “You were an asshole. No, actually, you _still_ are one on account of my poor ass, but a better one.”

“Whatever, you _liked_ it and you _know_ it.” Vergil childishly replied. Dante shiftily glanced around, unable to deny it. He finally grabbed a pillow and smacked it into Vergil’s face.

Oh, it was so _on_. 

Vergil picked up another pillow, ready to thrash Dante in bed.

* * *

Nero wondered what the hell was taking Dante and Vergil so long to show up. The party had started ages ago and most of the food had already been eaten. Kyrie, Nico, Trish and Lady were off chatting in a corner and playing poker. Meanwhile, the kids were playing soccer in the front yard. 

That left him standing at the kitchen counter munching on a bowl of pasta as he watched the clock. It was late. He muttered, “Ugh, don’t tell me they _forgot_?!”

Fucking figures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! I'm available on twitter at [@ginspicesugar](https://twitter.com/ginspicesugar) if you would like to chat!
> 
> Edit (02/02/2020): AHHHH THANK YOU MARIMO!! The [fanart](https://twitter.com/ginspicesugar/status/1223810772393816071?s=21) is so cute and lovely and really captures the scene well!


End file.
